The goal of this 2 year long Phase II research project is to develop a 510(k) FDA approved robotic microkeratome device using that will automatically create a large (>8 mm) uniform pocket through a small incision (<3.5 mm) within a live human cornea. The device uses robotic principles to move a thin blade in 3 different axes which allows the microkeratome to create a substantially round pocket through a small incision. By providing a uniform pocket in a live or donor cornea, corneal transplantation may be performed more safely, quickly, and with better visual outcomes. In addition, the ability to create relatively large corneal pockets through a small incision may provide new and improved methods to implant intracorneal lenses and keratoprostheses. At the present time there is no commercially available device which allows the automatic creation of a uniform pocket in an opaque cornea. Our primary milestone for the Phase II study will be to demonstrate the ability of our FDA approved device to automatically create uniform pockets in live human eyes with corneal blindness and limited visual potential. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are developing a robotic device which will be able to make a large uniform pocket in the cornea of a live human cornea through a small incision. Corneal transplantation may be performed more safely, quickly, and with better visual outcomes through the use of this device. In addition, the ability to create relatively large corneal pockets through a small incision will provide new and improved methods to implant intracorneal lenses and artificial corneas.